


Blood in the water

by LioSky



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LioSky/pseuds/LioSky
Summary: Mike's interaction with Tess's husband ends a bit worse. Will Harvey help Mike or not, after knowing the reason why Mike got beaten up?





	Blood in the water

 

”Bye Mike.” Harvey said and pressed the button on to roll up the window. Mike did his best in continue to ramble where he stood outside the car that was parked outside the office.

“Hey, you can quit all you want but Trent Devon is not leaving you.” Harvey saw how the kid quickly had to remove his fingers as to not get them stuck. He kept talking even though the window was closed. Something about good talk, and he tapped the roof of the car as it started to leave the curb. Harvey smirked and shook his head a little. He and Mike were on better terms again and Harvey was happy about that. There were a few times when they hadn’t been lately. He had even yelled at the kid the other day.

Mike had been screwing up a bit too much for Harvey’s liking so he kind of thought that the yelling had been deserved. Donna hadn’t thought so. Later the same evening she had come into his office when he was on his couch and sat down in his chair.

_He deserved a slap, you knocked him across the room_. Donna had said. She didn’t think that kicking the dog was going to help with his mood. She had been right of course. He had been more upset than he wanted to admit to himself about Zoe’s choice to leave New York to raise her niece. He let it affect him and he took it out on Mike. Mike didn’t seem to be that faced about it though. At least not that he let on.

It wasn’t that long ago since Mike’s grandmother had died now. He knew that Mike had a harder time with that than he let on. Harvey had done something about it, to cheer him up, but not a lot. And for a person with Mike’s mind it was probably harder to let go of things.

Was he still too hard towards Mike? Like just now, maybe he had been a bit rude. It was pretty late at night, but Harvey still dropped Mike off at the office expecting him to work late and save the day for Harvey. He remembered the look on Mike’s face when he had yelled at him the other day. He had threatened to fire Mike if he screwed up again. He wouldn’t do that of course, or he would, but then it had to be extreme. But Mike didn’t know that he wouldn’t. Mike would probably spend the night at the office doing work for Harvey. As he should. But maybe, just maybe he should go back and help him. He had only gotten about five minutes away from the office. He could go back, maybe he even should. He leaned forward and spoke to the driver.

_-SUITS-_

Mike couldn’t help but sigh to himself as he watched Harvey’s car speed off. It was probably going to be a long night with all of the merger projections he now had to go through. He started walking up to the lobby. He didn’t even notice the man standing next the stairs.

The push was so violent that if the glass window hadn’t been in the way he would have fallen on the ground, now however it broke his fall and he managed to brace himself with his hands. Other hands were on his back and then spun him around. A man Mike had never seen before pressed him up against the wall, his hand raised.

It only took Mike a moment to realize who the man standing in front of him was. His realization were shown clearly on his face and he closed his eyes knowing what was coming.

The man nodded a little. “Yeah, you know who I am asshole.” He said, contempt shown on his face.

“Look, I’m sorry, okay…” Mike started.

“For what? Sleeping with my wife?” he Tess’s husband interrupted him. “You didn’t do it on purpose?”

“It’s over. Okay, I swear to god.”

“You think it’s that easy?” The guy looked away for a second and then the conversation was over and the first hit came. It hit the right side of Mike’s face and caused him to double over, but he didn’t fall. It was the second hit that came with a lot more force, this time from the left. Mike had no control of what happened and he fell to the ground on his stomach. He felt all dazed and hoped that it was over, that this was it and the guy was done. He tried to get up again but wasn’t fast enough to get away. The man wasn’t done.

“Keep your god damn apology. Stay the hell away from Tess!” His last words were empathized with a vigorous kick to Mike’s side. The force of it caused his body to lift from the ground and he grunted when he landed again. He grimaced in pain and started coughing, causing the pain to blossom through his entire body. He withered on the ground and turned on his side facing the glass wall, hoping that it was it. And too his relief he heard how the guys footsteps disappeared behind him.

He tipped over on his back and felt something wet along his mouth. He just laid there on the floor trying to get his breathing under control. He coughed again, feeling a searing pain in his abdomen. The kick had knocked the wind out of him and he gasped a little before being able to breathing somewhat normal again. He didn’t want to breath too deep now, since it hurt a lot. He moaned a bit, he didn’t know if he ever had been in this much pain before. He couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything except lay there trying to breathe and get through the pain. What had just happened? It had been over so fast. He hadn’t had time to react to the other man. Somehow he couldn’t help but thinking that this was what he deserved. He deserved to lay there in pain on the ground for what he did to that guy. This had been within his right. At least the punches, Mike thought, the kick might have been a bit too much.

He didn’t know how long time it was that passed but the pain started to give. It didn’t disappear completely but it became more manageable and he didn’t think that he would pass out. However he wasn’t ready to move yet, even though it was starting to get both uncomfortable and cold laying like that on the ground. He should do something. He should get up to the office. Maybe head over to the associate break room and see if he could find some ice or something for his side, or for his face. Maybe for both.

No, he needed to get up. What if someone saw him like this? That would be embarrassing. Soon, he was just going to rest for a few minutes and then he would do something about his situation. He closed his eyes until he realized that maybe that was a stupid idea.

Alright, time to do something about the situation. He decided to start with sitting up. When he tried pain flared up his side immediately and he cursed out load. _Shit!_ That was not a good idea. What was up with his side?

He tried again, this time he turned around on his stomach and got on all fours. It was when he stood like that, trying to catch his breath when he heard his name get called and then hurried footsteps. For a moment he just froze, fear edging the way through him. Did he come back? He needed to get up, he was too vulnerable like this.

“Mike! What are you doing?”

He felt himself relax and sagged where he was on the ground, still on all fours. It was Harvey!

“Mike what is it? What happened?”

Harvey was next to him now. He bent down and placed a hand on Mike’s shoulder. Right, he should get up. It didn’t work all that well as pain seared through his abdomen when he tried.

He heard Harvey mutter something and then Harvey dragged him up and leaned him against the glass wall. Mike couldn’t help but groan at the upright position, his stomach cramped and he had to lean a bit forward.

“Mike! What is it?” Harvey repeated. ”Are you hurt?” Harvey placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him a bit against the wall, probably he was worried that Mike was about to crumble on to the floor. If he had removed his hand Mike wasn’t sure that he would have been wrong. He groaned again and clutched his side.

“Damn it! Do I need to get you to a hospital? You are bleeding!”

“No, I’m fine.” Mike got out through clenched teeth. He felt himself blush a bit from embarrassment of Harvey finding him like this. He tried to push Harvey away but wasn’t that successful, he didn’t manage to budge Harvey’s hands at all. Harvey didn’t even seem to notice what Mike was doing.

Harvey swore instead and turned Mike’s face towards his own. Harvey’s face were close to his own and he saw how Harvey watched him with a wrinkle between his eyebrows.

“What happened Mike?” he asked again. Mike adverted his eyes and shrugged a bit, Harvey still had him pressed against the wall.

"It's New York, I got jumped.”

“Why didn’t you call the police then Mike?”

“Have the police come and ask a million questions about a guy they are never going to catch? No thanks.”

“You are lying.”

“Harvey, relax. It just happened, I haven’t really had time anyway. But I’m not calling them. I’ll just go home.” He did another attempt to get pass Harvey but he didn’t let him.

“Mike you look like crap, I’m not letting you go anywhere.”

Mike rolled his eyes.

“I’m fine.”

“Can you even stand up?” Harvey said.

“If you just…” Mike waved with his hands against Harvey’s grip on him. Harvey just shook his head and moved away, but still kept a hand on Mike’s shoulder.

“I should take you to the hospital.” He growled when Mike swayed a bit. He actually felt a bit shaky, but stocked it down to adrenalin leaving his body.

“No, I’m heading home.” he took a few steps forward and shook Harvey’s hand off him.

Harvey sighed in annoyance again and shook his head. ”That need’s tending to.” He pointed at Mike’s face. Mike brought up a hand and felt wetness and saw blood on his hand.

“Don’t touch it! Come on.” Harvey took a hold of his arm and started to drag him away from the office.

“But what about the case…”

“We’ll deal with it later.” Harvey decided. Mike let him be dragged down the stairs. He felt a bit dizzy and sore. Especially his chest.

“But you said that we needed to…” He started to protest at least.

“Mike just get into the car.” Harvey said. He sounded angry and Mike noticed that they were standing beside Harvey’s car and the door next to him was opened. He stopped arguing and sat down. He needed to sit anyway, so he might as well sit in Harvey’s car. He actually didn’t mind getting a lift home at this point. His chest hurt pretty much.

“Seatbelt.” Harvey said.

Mike ignored him and closed his eyes. Harvey sighed next to him. “Now, Mike.” The car was already in motion.

Mike carefully fastened his seatbelt, luckily it didn’t touch his injured parts. He was about to close his eyes again when Harvey nudged his side. Mike looked over and saw Harvey holding out his napkin for him.

“Wipe your face.” He said. Mike stared at him for a second and then took the fabric in his hand and dabbed at his nose a little, before handing it back to Harvey. At least he tried but the older man did a disgusted sound and pushed Mike’s hand back.

“You can keep it.”

“Thanks.”

The rest of the ride was held in silence and Mike took the opportunity to close his eyes a bit. When he opened them he realized that the way they were going wasn’t the way to his place at all.

“Where are we going? I live at…”

“My place. No arguments.”

”But Harvey, I just want to head home. It’s…”

“What did I just say Mike?” Harvey said dangerously.

Mike decided to sulk in silence. He just followed Harvey out the car and up to Harvey’s apartment when they got there. He stopped when he got inside the luxurious condo and looked for somewhere to sit down. Before he got to the couch Harvey’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“Not so fast. Come here.” Harvey steered him to the kitchen instead and had him sit down there. Mike just waited while Harvey disappeared somewhere. Under other circumstances he would have enjoyed being at Harvey’s place. But now he just wished for his own bed at home, where he could lick his wounds in peace.

To his surprise Harvey soon returned with a first aid kit. He placed it on the kitchen island and brought out some disinfectant and other stuff Mike didn’t see. He was quiet while Harvey started to tend to the wound close to his eye. He looked at Harvey as he carefully worked.

“Does it hurt?” Harvey asked. This time his tone were softer. Mike just shrugged a bit. Harvey finished in silence. Mike stiffly remained where he was as Harvey put everything back into the first aid kit.

“I think you are going to be fine. You might have a bruise tomorrow though.” He said. “Are you hurt anywhere else?”

Mike hesitated. His side still felt a bit weird. It was still hurting him and when he carefully touched the area it felt oddly hard.

“There?” Harvey asked pointing.

“I think it’s fine.” Mike mumbled.

Harvey just shook his head at him but didn’t say anything else about it. Instead he told Mike to wait where he was and left in the direction of the bedroom. Mike watched how he came back with his arms full of bedsheets. He dumped them on the couch before making his way back into the kitchen.

“You are sleeping there tonight.” He said and didn’t leave any room for argument. Mike rolled his eyes a bit, just because. But to be honest he felt a bit too lousy to go anywhere else tonight. Sleepover at Harvey’s place wouldn’t be that bad.

Harvey sat down opposite of him and looked at him.

“So, do you think we should have a conversation?” He asked.

“Eh….no?” Mike tried.

“Who did this to you Mike?” Harvey looked straight at him.

“I’m fine.” Mike groaned not really wanting to get into any details.

“You’re not. And after I’m done kicking his ass he isn’t going to be either.”

“Harvey, just let it go.”

“That’s not who I am.”

“I deserved it.”

“What did you do?”

“I don’t want to tell you.” Mike sighed.

“I wouldn’t call this getting your shit together.”

“I don’t want to tell you because of the story you told me about your mom and your dad.” Mike said.

Harvey’s eyes hardened as he stood up. “You got off easy.” He said slowly.

Mike resisted the urge to flinch. “I know.” He said.

“Damn it Mike. I thought you were better than this! I guess I was wrong.”

“Harvey, I…”

“Are you seriously going to try and defend your behavior?”

“No, I’m not, but you don’t have the whole picture. And besides it’s not just me in all of this. She…”

“Oh shut up! You knew she was married, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I did but I was sad…”

“You know what? I don’t give a shit about your damn excuse. Like I said, you got off easy. If it had been me? I would have done a lot worse.”

Mike chose not to answer. He stared down at the table. He saw out of the corner of his eyes how Harvey shook his head at him. Then he stood up and left without another word. Mike looked after him and for a moment their eyes met and hope sprung up in Mike’s chest. But Harvey had just walked away and Mike felt a different kind of pain in his chest at that. He didn’t want Harvey to think of him like that. Sure he knew what he had done and he regretted it, but he had been in a bad place and he had just needed some closeness wherever he could find it. Tess had been the only one that had been there.

Suddenly while sitting there at Harvey’s kitchen island he felt tears rise in his eyes again at the thought of where all of this had come from. His Grammy was gone. The longing and loneliness he had felt ever since she died returned with full force. He bit his tongue hard to stop the emotions from taking over him. He had just screwed things up with Harvey as well now. He had thought that they were good again, but now Harvey was disappointed at him, or even pissed. He knew how sensitive Harvey was about this kind of thing. He didn’t want anything to do with Mike now.

He rubbed his eyes hard and erased the traces of his near meltdown. He had to get a grip. His side was aching and now his face kind of hurt to after he touched it like that. Damn it! He looked over towards the couch. Harvey had dumped the sheets and blankets in a pile there. He slowly made his way over and couldn’t help but groaned as he bent down to try and get the sheets out. He was just so tired now, he wanted to sleep. Sleep also meant that he could forget for a few hours. He longed for that at this point. Although if he had felt better he would have left. He didn’t really feel all that welcomed here anymore. Maybe Harvey even would be angry at him tomorrow morning because he had stayed. If that was the case he would deal with it then.

He gave up his attempts to make the bed. He suddenly felt very dizzy. He laid down as he was and pulled a blanket over him. He didn’t understand why his side where hurting so badly.

He tried to relax. Tried closing his eyes, but his heart was beating hard in his chest. What was that about? It was almost a little hard to breathe. Was this adrenaline from the fight earlier, or the argument with Harvey? Or the fact that he missed his grandmother. Because he really did right now. She would have said something that would have made him feel better. She always told him what he needed to hear. He actually didn’t feel all that well now. He threw the blanket of him as it felt too warm he felt thirsty as well, but couldn’t be bothered with getting up.

He laid there and tried to fall asleep, but he couldn’t. He was too worked up. He was actually a bit surprised about that. He had felt so tired just moments before, but now his breathing was quick and he felt riled up.

Something felt wrong. He couldn’t place what it was though. Was something physically wrong with him right now, or was it just some sort of reaction to everything that had happened that night and earlier the last few days or even weeks. He knew he hadn’t handled things the way he should. But he just didn’t know what else to do, he wasn’t strong enough. He needed support. He couldn’t deal with everything on his own. He had always had someone in his corner, but now he wasn’t so sure.

_The weak get eaten_. That was the phrase that was stuck in Mike’s head. Harvey had said it to him the other day and now, laying there on the couch, he couldn’t get that phrase out of his head. He had tried to calm Harvey down then, after the older man said it, but Harvey had yelled at him then. Actually yelled. Mike hadn’t had a chance to get a word in.

Harvey had also said that he should have fired him, but he hadn’t because his grandmother had died. Harvey had just been nice to him because his grandmother died but he had regretted it. Then Harvey had said that he would fire him the next day if he kept it up. And what had happened? He had gotten and had his ass beaten. Harvey had said that if he had been the guy he would have done a lot worse to Mike. That had hurt. Now he actually thought that Tess’s husband had down a lot of damage to him. Not only physical. But he had deserved it. Harvey probably thought so. Harvey wouldn’t help him.

He was beginning to think now that he might need help. He had noticed now that his breathing were starting to be a bit off. At first he had just blamed it on the pain in his side but he wasn’t so sure by now. Something else was going on. He was pretty sure of that. He really didn’t feel all that well anymore. What if there actually was something wrong with him?

He carefully felt along his chest. Around the spot where he had been kicked earlier it felt kind of weird. He hoovered over the area a moment before he dared to touch it. He jerked a bit when it did. He couldn’t help but groan as well. That was not supposed to be like that. It hurt a whole lot and it felt all hard, like he had grown some kind of weird plate of bone there. It was wrong.

What should he do? He almost wanted to cry. He wanted it all to be normal again. But no, he had to do something.

“Harvey!” he weakly called out. He waited and listened. Nothing. He tried again with the same result. Harvey was angry with him, that’s why he didn’t bothered to answer him. But he needed to let Harvey know that something was wrong with him. Maybe Harvey would help him anyway. He had to.

Mike sat up and groaned a bit to himself. His side was killing him. It was with great effort he managed to stand up. He felt faint, like he was going to pass out and that scared him a lot. What if something was really wrong with him? What if he was dying or something? He really needed to go and find help. Find Harvey.

_-SUITS-_

Harvey had shut the door to his bedroom the best he could. He didn’t always like the open spaces of his apartment. He sat down on his bed for a while trying to calm down. Damn that kid. He didn’t understand what Mike had been thinking. And he couldn’t help but feeling disappointed as well. He really had thought higher of Mike, that he wouldn’t do something so low as to sleep with a married woman. You simply didn’t do that. And frankly, if you did, you deserved a beating.

Mike had gotten that. At first when he had found the kid there on the floor outside the office he had been so damn worried. He had run towards the kid, his heart pounding hard in his chest. Something was wrong with Mike! It was all he could thing about. Mike had been hurt.

It hadn’t been that serious though. A busted lip and a knock towards the eye. Harvey felt angry at himself for worrying like that and couldn’t help but being a bit short towards the kid at times.

Things had been a bit rocky between the two of them lately. He had even yelled at the kid the other day. Now when he thought about it he shouldn’t have been that hard towards Mike that day. He hadn’t really apologized to Mike for that, he almost felt like he should have. Sure they had talked a bit that night, and things were good, but after tonight he wasn’t so sure anymore. He had said some things to Mike that he couldn’t take back now and he didn’t know if he wanted to. But it was just that Mike had looked so down when he left the living room. He had noticed the way Mike looked and he hadn’t seen that expression in Mike before. He had looked at Harvey with wide eyes that displayed a range of emotions from guilt and sadness. He had looked devastated.

Harvey had almost faltered at that moment, but then the moment was lost and Harvey chose to leave. Now Harvey was laying in his bed trying to fall asleep, but he had trouble in doing so. The last few days had been eventful to say the least. Hopefully the worst were behind them now. And hopefully they would find something tomorrow that would save the case.

What was that? He thought he heard something from the living room. He had been a bit surprised that Mike had actually stayed the night at his place even after that fight they just had. He had been sure of that Mike would storm out the moment he had left the room. Harvey wouldn’t have tried to stop him then. But now he could have sworn that Mike had called his name. Why the hell would he do that?

He laid there and listened out in the darkness but didn’t hear Mike’s voice. But then a few minutes later he heard steps walking towards his bedroom. He laid still and heard how Mike stopped in the doorway.

“Harvey?”

It was something in Mike’s voice that made him sit up without even pretending to be asleep. He could see Mike’s silhouette standing there and he turned the light on. Mike was leaning against the wall for support and Harvey could see him trembling.

“Mike, what is it?” Harvey was out of bed and by Mike’s side the next moment. He frowned when he touched Mike’s back and noticed that it almost was wet with sweat.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

”I…I don’t know. But…I think that…that something is wrong with me.” Mike said.

“Yeah, okay. Come on. You should sit down.” Harvey steered him to the bed and had him sit down. Mike was stiff and his head bobbed back and forth a bit as if he hadn’t been following with the movement they made. Harvey didn’t like the sound of his breathing either. What was happening?

“Talk to me.” He ordered but his words where practically ignored as Mike brushed Harvey’s hand off him.

“Mike!”

The kid jerked beside him and Harvey regretted his tone. “Tell me what is going on.” He asked again. He needed to know.

”My side hurts.” Mike said then. He offered no more explanation than that.

“Your side? What’s with your side?”

”I don’t know Harvey. It hurts.” Mike panted.

Harvey rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Okay, you need to let me see it.” Harvey moved towards him to pull his shirt away, but Mike moved back.

“No, no. You can’t.” He mumbled.

”Then why did you come here?” Harvey asked.

Mike looked up at him then and Harvey’s frustration started to seep out of him. Mike’s eyes were wide and watery and he almost looked scared. Like he had before and Harvey didn’t want to see that expression on Mike’s face, ever. No matter what he had done. Mike was his associate and his responsibility. He decided to change his tactics.

Mike’s mouth was opening and closing like he couldn’t decide on what to answer. He mumbled something Harvey couldn’t make out.

“What was that?” He asked.

Mike looked away from him and made a move to get up, but Harvey put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“I…I thought…I thought you would… you would help me.” He whispered.

Harvey’s heart sank a bit. He squeezed Mike’s shoulder. “I will.” He promised. ”Let’s just figure out what’s going on, okay?”

“Okay.”

He waited until Mike looked at him and smiled a little when he did. Mike didn’t smile back at all. He just bit his lower lip. Harvey slowly started to unbutton his shirt. Mike made no move to stop him this time, just sat there watching his face.

Harvey didn’t really like what he was seeing as he carefully exposed Mike’s chest. He immediately saw what it was that was causing Mike discomfort. His left side, below his ribcage had a slight discoloration of dark blue mixed with yellow. Mike flinched as Harvey reached out to touch the area.

“Please…” the kid whispered and Harvey suddenly felt an urge to draw Mike to him and hold on to him. He didn’t want to hear Mike sound like that.

“I’ll be careful.” He said instead and felt along the bruise. It felt strangely hard. That couldn’t be good news.

“How did this happen Mike?”

“He kicked me.”

“He did? And you didn’t tell me this, why?”

Mike just shrugged.

“Damn it!” Harvey exclaimed and let go of Mike’s shirt he had been holding out of the way. Mike bowed his head down. Mike drew in a panting breath and shuddered. He was breathing too quick Harvey realized. There might even be some internal damage. He needed to get the kid to a hospital. He went to get his phone from the night stand and called for a cab. Mike remained seated where he was. He looked pale.

”Alright. Let’s go.” Harvey said and went to change clothes. Mike didn’t move. He just sat there on the bed, breathing fast and staring at the floor. Harvey’s worry increased and unfortunately it transferred into anger.

“Mike, why the hell didn’t you tell me about this? That it was this bad?”

Mike didn’t look at him.

“Mike?!”

“You said that I deserved it.” He said quietly.

“Yeah, I did you idiot. But now I’m taking you to the hospital. Let’s go!”

Harvey watched him tense and how his hands gripped the blankets hard. But still he made no move to get up. Was he just ignoring him or was Mike unable to get up?

_-SUITS-_

Mike didn’t know what was going on with him. He couldn’t remember a time when he had felt this bad before. He felt like he was on the verge of losing it. He was barely holding himself together right now. He had gone to Harvey for help but everything just felt worse than before now.

Harvey just sounded so angry and Mike couldn’t understand it. Or he did, he had done a bad thing, but he was being punished for it now, couldn’t Harvey just let it go for a couple of hours until he felt better. He wasn’t equipped at reacting to Harvey’s questions or statements now. His mind wasn’t working as it should, the state he was currently in was too distracting. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, like the air he drew into his lungs wasn’t enough. And on top of that, every breath jolted his injured side and made the pain worse.

He was aware of that Harvey wanted him to move somewhere. Harvey wanted him to go, to leave. He didn’t really know where. Was Harvey taking him home to his place? Didn’t he want Mike here anymore? But he had asked for help, he wanted Harvey to help him. He didn’t feel good.

“Mike, you have to get up.” Harvey was close to him now, holding out his hands in front of him, towards Mike. He stared at Harvey’s hand. He didn’t know what to do with them.

“Mike, I get that you are in pain, but we need to go.” Harvey was saying.

Mike did try. He tried to get up but his legs wouldn’t cooperate. Something was wrong with them. He groaned a bit and heard Harvey sighing. What had he done?

“You should have come to me earlier!” Harvey exclaimed. “You were in pain before as well, weren’t you? So why the hell didn’t you say something?”

He couldn’t take it anymore. He clenched his teeth hard but it didn’t stop the emotions from welling up, coming out of him in forms of tears. He didn’t know what to do about this. He didn’t know how to stop Harvey from sounding so angry. He had just wanted Harvey to help him, to make the pain go away, not this. Not angry words thrown at him. Harvey said his name again, close. Mike bowed down his head. He didn’t want Harvey to see that he was losing it.

“I…I didn’t know…I didn’t.” He was sobbing now. He didn’t know what he was saying.  But he did his best to stop, just stop it and to hide his face from Harvey. It was just that he couldn’t really take it anymore. It was too much. It hurt too much and he didn’t have the energy that he needed to defend himself against Harvey’s words. He didn’t care either at this point, it just hurt and he wished for it to stop.

“Mike, okay… Okay. You didn’t know. Look, it will be fine. Just…” he heard Harvey walk around close to him and flinched when the older man touched his shoulder, pain flared up. “I think it’s time for the hospital, kid.” Harvey said gently.

Mike didn’t answer him. He was busy with trying to keep it together and not to breathe or move too much. Every moment hurt like hell.

“I’m going to help you, okay. I’ll help you. We’ll take it slow.” Harvey sounded kind. Not like before. And he said that he would help him. That was nice. Mike needed help. He carefully looked up and met Harvey’s eyes. He actually looked worried. He was worried about Mike?

“You…you’re not mad?” He whispered. He just needed to know that. He needed to know in case Harvey would leave. He needed to be prepared.

Harvey slowly shook his head. “No I’m not. Come on now. We’ll take it slow.”

This time Mike let Harvey help him to stand up. His legs almost buckled and he stumbled into Harvey.

“Okay, oaky.” Harvey said. “Steady. You are okay.”

Mike was a moment later. At least okay enough to know how to put one foot in front of the other. Without him realizing it they had made their way down and out of the building. A taxi were standing there waiting for them. The driver came around and opened the door for them. He said something to Harvey that Mike didn’t catch. The next thing he knew they were moving and Harvey was trying to get his attention.

“Talk to me Mike. What’s going on with you?”

Mike swallowed. “I’m…I’m dizzy.”

“Okay.” Harvey said. He felt along Mike’s arm and took hold of it. Mike stared at him.

“I’m taking your pulse.” Harvey explained.

“Why?”

Harvey didn’t answer, just shook his head a bit at him.

Mike looked out the window and swallowed again. He was so thirsty. Maybe Harvey could get him something to drink.

“I’m thirsty.” He said.

Harvey just raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m thirsty. Harvey. I’m really thirsty.” Mike told him.

“Yes I heard you Mike. You can’t have something to drink right now.”

“But why not? What did I do? Please?”

“God kid, you didn’t do anything.” Harvey sighed.

“But I just want something to drink Harvey. Just some water. I’m so thirsty.”

“I said no Mike. And I don’t have any water.”

“Why not?”

“Because I said so.”

“You’re mean.” Mike whined.

“Sure, I’m mean.” Harvey agreed.

Mike decided to ignore him. He was tired anyway. He leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. He swallowed again. Why was he so thirsty?

_-SUITS-_

Harvey watched the rapid movements of Mike’s chest. He didn’t like it one bit and couldn’t help but feel really worried about the kid. He leaned forward.

“Do you mind hurrying up a bit?”

The driver glanced back at him and then Mike.

“Sure.”

When they got into the car Mike had seemed to be doing slightly better than in the apartment. Harvey had actually been scared when Mike started crying. That was when he knew how dire the situation was. Mike was in real trouble and didn’t even seem to notice that he was crying. He had looked up at Harvey with tears streaming and asked if Harvey was mad.

At that moment Harvey had wanted to get out a phone and call an ambulance and then promise Mike whatever he wanted just to never have him have that look on his face again. He didn’t know where the urge to throw his arms around the kid and physically protect him from the world came from. Mike had just looked so small and vulnerable. And in a way he was. Mike must feel so alone. But it was on Harvey to make it all better.

What he had done was to carefully guide Mike down to the waiting cab, get him in it and tell the driver to hurry.

When they pulled up at the main entrance of the ER the driver jumped out and came around the car while Harvey tried to rise Mike. He placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. It did nothing. Almost yelling in the kids face and a firm grip along his face did the trick.

Mike was disoriented and not really there. He mumbled something Harvey couldn’t make out and tried to lean away from him. The driver ran into the hospital while Harvey stayed crouched down next to the open car door, supporting almost all of Mike’s weight. Mike was awake but only barely. He’s breathing was worse than before and he was trembling. Harvey was scared out of his mind. What the hell was going on?

Personal from the hospital came running towards them with a gurney. They lifted Mike on it while Harvey made a confused attempt of paying for their fare. The cab driver just waved him away and wished him good luck for Mike.

Harvey hurried after the gurney and saw that Mike’s eyes were closed now. He drew a shuddering breath. What was going on? He tried to ask that but no one answered. The second time he asked was when they were rushing threw a corridor. One of the nurses stopped and turned to him and placed a hand on his chest to stop him from following.

“We will figure out what’s wrong with your friend. You need to wait out here.” With that she left and Harvey was standing alone in what apparently was a waiting room.

Harvey didn’t know how much time that passed while he waited. It could have been thirty minutes or three hours. But then he heard Mike’s name and jumped up from the bench he was on.

A doctor came towards him and they shook hands.

“I just wanted to tell you what is going on with Mr. Ross. We are preparing him for surgery as we speak.”

“Surgery? What? Why?” Harvey exclaimed.

“I understand that Mr. Ross was in a fight earlier tonight and that he received a kick to his side. The force of the kick badly injured his spleen and an ultrasound that we made revealed that it caused it to rupture.”

Harvey draw his hand over his mouth. “Mike has a ruptured spleen. Okay, what does that mean?”

“It means that he is suffering from internal bleeding. That kick caused several arteries in his spleen to tear apart and he has been bleeding ever since it happened. Unfortunately he is a bad state right now, but it was a really good thing that you came in with him when you did. A ruptured spleen can cause mayor complications, even the risk of bleeding out.”

“Okay…” Harvey said weakly.

“The best thing though would have been if you had called an ambulance or better yet taken him to the hospital as soon as the incident occurred. Discovered in an earlier state we could have lessened the damage as it is now I don’t know if he will be able to keep part of his spleen or if we will be forced remove it entirely.”

Harvey nodded. “And he will be fine without a spleen?”

“Yes, you can live without your spleen, but you will be more susceptible to infections.”

“Right.”

The doctor nodded. “I just wanted to let you know. I have to get back and prepare for the surgery.”

Harvey stumbled over to the bench again. Mike was in a bad state. He had been bleeding internally this whole evening. Harvey rested his head in his hands and thought back on the night. He should have pressed Mike more about his injuries, asked more about what had happened. He remembered the expression of devastation on Mike’s face. Had it been pain there as well. Yes it has, but Harvey had thought it more of emotional pain than physical. Still he should have done more. And what was worse was when he thought about the conversation they had had when Mike had told him about what happened, who had hurt him. Harvey had said that he got off easy. That he had deserved worse, that Harvey would have done worse. This was worse. This was way too much. A sudden rage against the man who had done this to Mike welled up inside him. He must have kicked Mike while he was laying down to be able to do the damage he had. Harvey wouldn’t have done that. You didn’t kick someone that was already down.

But then, what had he himself done? Mike had been down this evening, and Harvey had done just that, kicked the kid further down. Damn it! He would have to make it up to Mike. He would have to apologize or something. For now, all he could do was wait.

“Excuse me Mister?”

A hand was shaking his shoulder and Harvey groggily leaned away from the young nurse that quickly took a few steps back. When had he fallen asleep?

“I’m sorry for waking you.” She said. “I just wanted to tell you that Mr. Ross is out of surgery. He is being taken to a room as we speak. You will get to visit him there soon.”

“Okay. Is he okay? Was the surgery successful?”

She smiled and nodded. “Yes it was. But his doctor can tell you more. Someone will come for you soon if you would like to see him.”

“Yes I would.”

Harvey had to wait another hour before someone came to get him. It was now early in the morning and Harvey was exhausted.

Mike was laying on a bed seemingly sleeping. His doctor came and spoke some to Harvey and told him that they had been forced to remove all of Mike’s spleen. The damage had been too severe to save some of it. Other than that Mike was doing as well as expected. They were going to keep him for observation for a few days, but Harvey was welcome to stay with him now. He also said that Mike would probably sleep for a while now and most likely be confused and in pain when he woke. Harvey was to contact the staff when that happened if no one was there then.

Harvey was left alone in Mike’s room after that. Mike was pale and didn’t have a shirt on. His lower abdomen was wrapped in white. He was connected to some machine with a bunch of wires. He had an IV. Harvey watched him for a while and then found himself a chair and sat down next to the kid. He brought up his phone and sent a text to Donna telling her Mike and him wasn’t coming in the next morning. Hopefully she would be able to take care of the case, making sure everything was put on hold. If anyone would be able to take care of that it was her. He then settled in to wait for Mike to wake up.

It didn’t happen until late the next morning. Harvey had been dozing off for a few hours but was awake when Mike stirred. Harvey sat up straighter as he became aware of Mike moving a bit. He made a low noise and then his eyes blinked opened.

“Hi kid.”

Mike’s eyes were unfocused and he didn’t react on Harvey’s voice.

“Mike?” Harvey tried again and this time Mike turned his head towards him.

His mouth moved a few times but nothing came up.

“You want something to drink?” Harvey got a glass of water and carefully held it against Mike’s lips. He drank a few sips before turning his head away.

“Okay.” Harvey sat down again. “Better?”

Mike nodded a bit.

“Where…where am I?” His eyes searched around the room.

“In the hospital Mike.”

“Why?” Mike voice were hoarse and broke a little at that single word.

“You were hurt. But you are doing better now.” Harvey said quietly.

Mike looked at him with wide eyes. They were a bit shiny and he swallowed a few times.

“I…I don’t feel so good.”

“What doesn’t feel good?”

Mike breathed hard and looked away. He didn’t answer. Harvey pressed the button to alert the nurses. They came just a minute later and Mike’s doctor shortly after that. Mike was quiet and just watched them. He answered the doctor’s questions with only yes or no.

Apparently he was in pain and felt sick. They gave him medication to help against both of those things. The doctor then told Mike about what had happened and about the surgery. Mike just accepted it without a word. His silence unnerved Harvey somewhat. Mike wasn’t normally this subdued, it was understandable, but Harvey still didn’t like it.

“How is it with the recovery?” Harvey asked.

“Normally it takes about three weeks for this to heal and after that we recommend as little movement as possibly for the next three months.”

“So no biking for you then.” Harvey smirked a bit, but Mike just looked miserable.

“Absolutely not.” The doctor said. “You also have to be much more careful in the future since you now are much more susceptible to infections.”

Mike nodded.

The doctor studied him. “You must be tired. You should get some sleep. I can promise you that you will feel a bit better the next time you wake up and your meds will have taken effect. If you don’t have any more questions I will be going.”

Mike didn’t have any questions. He just closed his eyes signaling that the visit was very much over. The doctor and the nurse left and it was just Harvey and Mike again.

“Are you asleep already?” Harvey asked, but Mike didn’t open his eyes. “Fine.” Harvey sighed a bit and made himself comfortable in his chair again wondering on how long Mike was going to sleep this time. He wanted to have a talk with the kid. He wondered if Mike was faking sleep to avoid just that.

_-SUITS-_

Mike was disoriented when he woke up the next time. He didn’t know where he was for a short while, but then he remembered that he was at the hospital. He remembered everything that lead up to him ending up in this bed. He almost wished he didn’t remember it. It had sucked. He had felt really bad when he woke up the first time. He had really thought that he would throw up. Luckily he hadn’t and now it seemed like the meds he had gotten had worked, because he felt better.

He had really gotten the shit beaten out of him. The last thing he remembered was getting into a cab with Harvey and nothing else. He didn’t remember getting to the hospital. He had just woken up and gotten told that he didn’t have a spleen anymore. While he was out they had operated him and removed it because he had such a severe internal bleeding that it was the only thing they could do. They had told him that he should have gone to the hospital earlier, if he had they might have been able to save some part of his spleen. He couldn’t understand why they told him that, it wasn’t like he could do something about that now. Did they want him to feel worse than he already did?

He didn’t know much about the spleen. What did it mean that he didn’t have it anymore? He felt a bit sad though. He would have preferred if he could have kept it. Now he would have to stay still for three months?

He couldn’t help but feeling low. They had told him that he would have to stay at the hospital a few days now, even up to a week. He wasn’t looking forward to that at all. He wasn’t particularly fond of hospitals. Harvey was in the room with him now but he didn’t know if that was a good thing or not. So far Harvey hadn’t noticed that he was awake, or he didn’t care. He had his phone in hand and looked very intently at it. He didn’t know if he wanted to speak with Harvey, their latest talk hadn’t been all that nice. Harvey probably thought he had himself to blame for all of this and Mike didn’t want to hear that.

“Oh you are awake!” Harvey exclaimed then. He was smiling. Mike felt confused, but nodded a bit.

“How are you feeling?” Harvey asked and put his phone away.

“I don’t know. A bit better.”

“That’s good. Are you in pain?”

Mike shook his head.

“That’s good.” Harvey smiled again at him and Mike didn’t know why. Wasn’t Harvey pissed? What did he want?

“Do you remember what happened?” Harvey asked next.

“Yes.” It was barely audible so he had to answer again. “Yes, I remember.”

“Of course you do.” Harvey said. “I bet you wish you could forget this though.”

Mike nodded. If he only could forget. There were a lot of things he wished he could forget. He didn’t know what to answer. Something must be wrong with him. He always knew what to say, but he felt a bit off his game now. Maybe that was okay?

“You will be okay though. People can live perfectly well without their spleens. Apparently your liver will take over the functions of the spleen.”

Mike stared at him. “Did you google it or something?” He asked.

“Yeah, maybe.” Harvey agreed.

They both got quiet. Mike didn’t like it at all. He needed to say something.

“So, what will happen with the case?” He asked.

“Don’t worry about that.” Harvey just said.

“But…”

“I’ll take care of it Mike. You will just focus on getting better. Besides you need to stay here, so there isn’t much you can do anyway.”

Mike opened his mouth to disagree. He could still be useful, even like this. But he knew what Harvey would say. So he didn’t answer. Something broke a little inside him though when he saw how Harvey glanced at his watch. Did he want to leave? Of course he did. He probably wanted to get the hell out of here so he could go to the office and take care of the case. Mike was the one that was supposed to have done that last night. Instead he had gotten himself to the hospital. It would be his fault if they lost the case. At that thought he suddenly felt panic rise in him. It really would be his fault. Harvey would blame him. He couldn’t take that.

“But shouldn’t you do something…?” He started but regretted it immediately. What did he just say? Oh no.

“I told you not to worry.” Harvey sounded a bit sterner this time. But Mike saw that he glanced at his phone. He didn’t want to be here. Mike felt as if his heart shattered a little then. He didn’t want Harvey to want to go. He wanted Harvey to keep him company, even if Harvey was mad at him. He didn’t want to be here alone. He didn’t really feel all like himself.

They didn’t talk that much more after that and Mike got taken for some control test to see how the surgery had went. Mike was worried that Harvey would leave while he was gone, it took over an hour. But the older man was still there when he got back.

Harvey only left to get something to eat. They didn’t talk about the case, or much about anything. But Harvey was busy with texting or e-mailing on his phone so Mike guessed that Harvey did something at least. Mike spent a few hours sleeping.

After dinner Harvey announced that he would head home though. Mike didn’t have anything to say against that. He didn’t feel like he could ask Harvey to stay. He felt touched that Harvey had stayed as long as he had. That was just great, but he knew that it would end eventually.

“Thanks for staying today.” He said.

“Sure, no problem kid. Get some rest now. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

And with that Harvey was gone. Mike looked at the door for a long time, finding himself wishing for Harvey to reenter, saying something about thinking it was best if he stayed the night. That didn’t happen though. Harvey didn’t come back. Mike was alone.

He tried to fall asleep. It didn’t work. His mind was working overtime. Mostly it was filled with thoughts that he didn’t want to have. Thoughts that didn’t make him feel any better. He wanted to feel better. He wanted to talk to someone, but there was no one.

He managed to fall asleep after a few hours though.

He was alone the next day when he woke up. He was examined again and was told that it looked like he was healing nicely. He had avoided all complications so far and they were happy with him.

No one had called or been by his room by lunch. Harvey had told him that he would call. Why hadn’t he? He hesitated for a while but then texted Harvey to ask how things were going. He held his phone in his hand and stared at it for a long time after that waiting for a reply. Two hours passed and he didn’t get any. He held his phone in his hand the entire time. He tried to keep his emotions at bay. Harvey was just busy. He would answer as soon as he could.

He gave up after three hours. He fought the urge to throw his phone across the room, instead he put it on a little table and tried to fall asleep. He felt like crying.

He slept about three hours and was woken by a nurse. He was somewhat in pain and she promised to take care of that. He was still alone. It was getting dark outside. Harvey still hadn’t answered. However Donna had sent him a text saying that she hoped he would get well soon. He stared at that messages for probably ten minutes. He wanted to write back and ask her to come and see him. Instead he just thanked her and told her that he was doing his best. She didn’t reply.

He felt so alone. He had barely talked to anyone during the whole day. He had really thought that Harvey would call him, he had said so, but he hadn’t. Mike wanted to be angry at him for that, but he couldn’t. Harvey wasn’t obligated to call him. Harvey was probably working still, without Mike there everything would take longer. But he had said that he would talk to him. He had said so.

Why didn’t he call? Was he really that pissed at Mike? Had he lost the case and that’s why he was pissed? He considered calling himself, but didn’t. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to take it if Harvey didn’t answer.

After the night nurse wished him a good night and the lights were out he couldn’t fight it any longer and he let his tears flow. He was totally alone in a hospital bed, hell he had had surgery yesterday. He was entitled to feel a bit bad. He wished he had anyone at all that he could call. But he didn’t. No one cared about him. No one cared enough to call or even text him to ask how he was doing. He didn’t have anyone that cared enough to do that. And he didn’t have his grandmother anymore. He cried a bit for her as well. He cried himself to sleep.

_-SUITS-_

“Did you talk to Mike yesterday Harvey?” Donna asked him as soon as she saw him coming down the corridor.

“Eh well, no. By the time I got home it was so late. I would just have disturbed him.”

“The case is over. When are you planning on going to see him?”

“I was planning on going today Donna. I’ll just take care of the last paperwork.”

“Good. Give him a hug from me and tell him I’ll see him as soon as I can.”

“I’ll tell him.” Harvey promised and stepped into his office. He would see about the hug. He actually felt really bad about not talking to Mike yesterday. It just had been so much with the case, but it had worked out. He would go and see Mike soon.

He got the opportunity to go after lunch. He had called the hospital and gotten an update on Mike. He was on some test when he called but would be done by the time he arrived. When he walked into Mike’s room he found the kid laying listlessly at the bed looking out the window. He didn’t react to the door closing behind Harvey.

“Hi kid.” He said and sat down.

Mike’s head snapped towards him and he saw how Mike swallowed hard and whispered his name.

Harvey didn’t really like what he saw. He almost thought that Mike looked worse now than he had the day before yesterday.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Mike just stared at him, his hand twitched weirdly at the bed.

“Mike are you doing alright?”

A nod this time.

“Sorry I didn’t come yesterday. There was just so much about the case.”

“How did it go?” Mike asked shakily.

“Fine. It’s done with now.”

Mike swallowed. “That’s good.” He said.

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you…” Mike stopped talking midsentence.

“Why didn’t I what?”

“You said… You said that you would talk to me yesterday. You didn’t call or text or anything?”

Mike had that look again. He looked sad.

“Yeah, I was just so busy. And then it got late.” Harvey said.

Mike looked away.

“You could still have sent a text. How hard is that?”

Harvey rolled his eyes a bit, feeling a bit annoyed.

“Well, as you must know I had a lot to do, partly thanks to you I might add.”

“I said I was sorry. But I couldn’t really help that I was attacked, could I.”

“Well, you could have done something about the reason you were attacked, couldn’t you?”

Harvey didn’t really want to have this conversation again. He felt like they already had it before and Mike looked so upset now that he wanted to take his words back. He felt like he wasn’t really handling this all that well. Mike was in a hospital bed recovering from surgery for gods sakes. He shouldn’t get upset like this.

“I regret doing that. I do Harvey. But what’s done is done. It’s not like I will do it again.”

“You better not. It doesn’t really work out for you.”

“Yeah, I thought you said that this was exactly what I deserved!”

Mike was sitting up in his bed now, Harvey couldn’t help noticing the arm he protectively held over his left side.

“You didn’t deserve this!” Harvey said.

“No, you said I deserved worse than I got!”

“I never wanted you to get hurt like this! Never! I worried like hell!” Harvey was standing up now. He had been yelling.

Mike was breathing hard but looked too shocked to say anything else. At least at first.

“I didn’t notice that.” He then threw out.

Harvey shook his head and sat down again. “Mike, this wasn’t easy for me either. I’ve been feeling guilty about what I said to you that night. Sure you made a mistake, but it’s not my place to judge you. Not that hard at least.” He smirked a little. “But I don’t ever want to see you hurt. Not in any way, and I’m sorry about what I said. I should have contacted you yesterday. And I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you after your grandmother died. I should have been.”

Mike had gone completely still and was looking at Harvey with his mouth opened. His eyes were a bit shiny and Harvey had noticed that he flinched a little at his mentioning of his grandmother.

“Thanks Harvey.” He eventually said. He then looked down and Harvey understood that he was fighting tears. He nodded not even sure Mike saw it.

“You want me to leave you alone for a moment?” He offered.

Mike’s head snapped up and their eyes met. Mike shook his head. “No. Please stay.”

”Of course.” They sat in silence for a while. Mike sniffed. Harvey leaned forward and held out a tissue. Mike took it and pressed it against his eyes. A minute or so he remained like that, trying to collect himself.

“I’m sorry.” He said when he removed the fabric again. His eyes were a bit red.

Harvey smiled and shook his head. He placed a hand on Mike’s shoulder and kept it there. Mike looked down at his hand and then met Harvey’s eyes. Harvey could see how the sadness in the younger man’s eyes competed with something that he perceived as hope.

“We are good Mike.” He said then.

He watched how Mike’s face wrinkled up in a grimace and unexpectedly Mike started to list forward towards him. Harvey threw up his other hand and caught Mike’s body as he fell towards him. Then he understood.

Mike’s face leaned against his shoulder and Mike’s arm came up around him. He felt how Mike’s hands gripped his suit jacket and how Mike’s body started to shake. Harvey wrapped his arms around his associate, one hand ending up at the back of Mike’s head. He stroke the younger man’s hair a bit as he listened to the sounds of Mike crying against him. He felt the wetness of his tears through his shirt. He didn’t say anything as his other hand stroke Mike’s back. If this was what Mike needed at this moment he was prepared to give it to him.

Harvey didn’t know how long they remained like that. It felt like a long time. It hurt in Harvey when he felt the way Mike trembled, or when he heard the sounds of his sobs. Apparently Mike had a lot of sadness inside him that needed to come out.

“Hey, hey.” Harvey mumbled after a while when Mike just continued. “It’ll be fine. We are fine.”

“I just…I just thought…” Mike whispered against him. “I thought you were angry. I thought you blamed me and that…that you didn’t want anything to do with me.”

“Why would you think that kid?” Harvey unconsciously pressed Mike a bit closer to him.

“You didn’t come. I was so alone. I felt so alone…”

“I’m sorry.” Harvey whispered. “You are not alone.”

Mike cried harder.

“I promise you are not alone.” He said again.

They remained like that. Harvey found himself rocking them slowly back and forth. He had never thought he would be in this situation. He would have laughed if someone had told him that he would sit on and hug his associate. But now it just felt like the right thing to do. Mike needed this. Mike needed him and Harvey wanted to be there for him.

Eventually Mike calmed down. He leaned heavier against Harvey.

“Are you good?” Harvey asked quietly.

“Yeah…” Mike whispered.

“Do you want to lay down?”

“Yes.”

Harvey carefully lowered him down onto the bed. He then reached for a couple of tissues and used them to wipe Mike’s face. Mike didn’t meet his eyes. He just stared forward.

“You look like crap.” Harvey told him, and though he saw a smile play around Mike’s lips.

“You tired? You can sleep if you like. I’ll stay here with you.”

Mike nodded a little and looked up at Harvey, who smiled at him. He lowered Mike’s bed a little and adjusted his blanket over him.

“You are not in pain are you?”

“No, not right now.” Mike said. “I’m just tired.”

“I bet you are. Try and sleep then.”

Mike nodded again and closed his eyes. His breaths started to even out, but then his eyes opened again.

“You know, I was getting my shit together.” He said.

“Yeah, I know.” Harvey said. “I actually kind of want to kick that guy’s ass.”

“Me too. He owes me a spleen.” Mike smiled and Harvey couldn’t help but laugh.

“Thanks for coming Harvey.” Mike said then.

“Sure. I actually kind of missed you at the office.”

Mike lit up at those words. “I knew you would!” He exclaimed. “I bet that was why you never came here, you were lost without me.”

Harvey got serious again though at his words. He hadn’t really realized how much him not showing up had affected Mike.

“I should have come.” He said.

“Yeah, but it’s fine. You are here now.” Mike looked up at him.

“Yes I am. Donna says hi by the way. And you know what, now I can actually tell her I hugged you.”

“You will tell her that you hugged me?” Mike smirked.

“Oh, never. Forget it. She will never let me live it down.”

Mike just smiled. He then patted Harvey’s arm a bit. “Don’t worry Harvey. Your secret is safe with me.”

Harvey almost surprised himself when he grabbed Mike’s hand in his own.

“I know kid.” He said.

He felt how Mike squeezed his hand a bit and watched him close his eyes. Somehow Harvey couldn’t get himself to let go of the kid’s hand. He just wanted Mike to fall asleep knowing that he was still there. 

_-SUITS-_

 


End file.
